unus_annusfandomcom-20200214-history
Purging Our Sins with a Neti pot
"Cleanliness is next to godliness and we're about to die." "Neti Pot." ''-Mark and Ethan.'' Purging Our Sins with a Neti Pot 'is the second video produced by Unus Annus three hundred sixty-third day, eleven hours, fifty-nine minuets, and fifty-nine seconds into the channel's existence. In the video, Mark and Ethan attempt to utilize a Neti Pot to clear the sinuses. Description ''Mark and Ethan prepare their bodies for the afterlife with a Neti Pot Cleanse. This horrifying contraption is designed to clear the sinuses through the application of clean water and brute force. Brief Summary T'''he Neti Pot Bringing the video, Mark and Ethan start by attempting to explain weather Neti Pot is a brand or a product, concluding that it is a product, since it is a nasal-flow of which there exists many more versions produced by various other companies aside from the Neti Pot. A Science Lesson Proceeding to explain the instructions accompanying the Neti Pot, Mark states that the Neti Pot could kill a human being if one attempts to use unfiltered tap water to fuel their Neti Pot instead of purified or boiled water then their would be a risk of germs entering the individual's body. Mark states that there are germs in everything around us, they surround us, they are inside us, and the imbibe us. The later statement causes a brief argument between Mark and Ethan since if the germs "imbibe us" then that would mean that they would be drinking us since imbibe means "to drink". Mark also mentioned amebas, which are not bacteria but rather a microscopic single-celled organism also known as water bears. Mark claims that these creatures are capable of ripping apart a human brain if they gain access to their skull through flowing unfiltered tap water from a Neti Pot up one's nose. The two decide to use commercially bought Airowhead water to fill their Neti Pots, stating that if they die their ghosts will haunt their facilities. Sinus Rich "Uhhh yeah boggie, yeah buddy you get the nose inside your nose and then you gotta get it in." ''-Mark's rambling. '' With the imbibe us debate out of the way, Mark and Ethan proceed to fill up their Neti Pots with water and a substance called Sinus Rinse. With their Neti Pots filled up to the proper fill line, Ethan offers to become the first of the pair to try the Neti Pot, stating the Mark always go first for everything else. Ethan Goes First "It's coming out of my mouth! I can feel it going down my throat!" -''Ethan, while using the Neti Pot.'' Raising the Neti Pot up to his nose and tilting his head forward, Ethan's body reacted negatively to the Neti Pot, expelling all of the water from his nose before attempting to use the Neti Pot again. In his second attempt, Ethan stated that the Neti Pot had begun to send water down his throat. Mark continued to provide Ethan will encouraging comments such as "only use half of it." Ethan concluded his turn asking why the human race as a species create something like the Neti Pot, stating that the device doesn't hurt but is extremely unpleasant. Mark's Experience "I got great nose control. It's going into my brain! I feel the amebas!" ''-Mark, while using his Neti Pot. '' With Ethan's turn complete for now, Mark proceed to use the Neti Pot for himself receiving instructions from Ethan as he placed the Neti Pot to his nose. Immediently, Mark expresses his concern with the product stating that it felt terrible, claiming that he had seen hell and only lasted a brief period of time before removing his Neti Pot. Despite this, Mark claimed that his sinus felt better than it did beforehand and that to improve their experience they should both do the Neti Pot at the same time in the opposite direction, using the right nostril instead of the left nostril. Going the Other Way "I'll tell you anything. I did it, I swear." '' ''-Mark. On the count of three, the two proceed to both utilize the Neti Pot in the opposite direction, receiving negative reactions right away. The two managed to fully use the Neti Pots by the end of the session, however, and in the aftermath Ethan stated that he actually enjoyed the experience. Regrets and Reactions "What's this channel about?" "Death." ''-Ethan and Mark, reflecting on their channel after using the Neti Pots.'' Now that they had finished using the Neti Pots, Mark and Ethan expressed their feelings after using these items and stating that they had somewhat improved their sinus flow. Mark specifically stating that it made his nose feel colder than before, saying that since their bodies react the way they did meant that they likely received a rush of adrenaline during the process. Although Mark also stating the using the Neti Pot also felt like drowning. Ending Message At the end of the video, Mark and Ethan express their excitement for the astronomical response that their first video on the Unus Annus channel received from their viewers. Reinforcing the purpose of their channel through a review given by one of their fans, Dotssalchow and stating that the YouTube algorithm will not actively showcase Unus Annus videos in people's recommend feed, so the only way the channel could thrive is if their subscribers spread the word of its existence. The two then end the video stating that since they are about to receive their one million subscriber play button, and that since both of the pair have already gained a play button of their own they are willing to give the play button away to one lucky subscriber once they bypass the milestone in one week. If they don't then Ethan states that Mark will get his nipples pierced. The video ends at three hundred sixty-three days, eleven hours, forty eight minutes, and fourty-five seconds remaining in Unus Annus' life span. Memento mori. Unus annus. Appearances Characters * Ethan * Mark * Spencer (first appearance) Organizations/Products * Unus Annus * Neti Pot Category:Videos from 2019 Category:Videos from November 2019 Category:YouTube Videos